Corey x Balor: Shower Fun
by axelmaniac
Summary: Balor wins the intercontinental championship, Corey leaves the commentary table and gives him a proper celebration.


Finn Balor just won the intercontinental championship on Raw and he proudly walked backstage with the white strapped belt around his slim, muscular waist. While he walked, his tight red trunks clung to his sweaty body. His smooth, hairless cheeks slightly popped out of the material. He knew it, but he didn't care. He liked to show off hence why he always wore tight little trunks to the ring.

He walked until he made it to the locker room and when he got there, he smirked because he knew people were staring at him. Well, more like staring at his ass as he walked. He pushed the door open and walked inside. A few superstars were in there and one of them caught his eye. Corey Graves. He wondered why the guy who sat at the commentary table was in the locker room. He shrugged it off and walked over to his locker. Once at his locker, he took the belt off of his waist and set it down.

He now ran his hand through his damp hair and looked around. He noticed that everyone had left, everyone except for Corey. He flashed the tattoo covered superstar a sly smirk and to his surprise the guy returned the smirk. He grabbed his towel out of his duffle bag and set it aside before he hooked his thumbs into his trunks. He tugged them down and now his smooth, hairless cheeks were on display for Corey. Little did Balor know, Corey was the guys cum he tasted in the locker room a few months back. Corey managed to find a good excuse to slip away from the pay per view after Balor's match. He planned to give him a proper celebration.

With Balor's back turned to Corey, the tattoo covered superstar brought his hand down to the front of his pants and he started to rub himself through the material. He was clearly enjoying the show from Balor. His hard, thick cock pushed against his hand and the material. Now, Balor turned to face him and Corey kept rubbing himself through his pants. Balor looked over and saw the male, a smirk forming on his lips. He sat down on the bench and worked to take off his kick pads and his boots. Once they were off, he stood up, grabbed his towel and walked into the shower area.

Corey's eyes watched him and when Balor sat on the bench, he got a good view of his hairless cock and his thick sack that dangled off the bench. His eyes were locked onto him when he stood up and he watched his bubbly ass move as he walked and disappeared into the shower area. He stood up and removed his shirt. He heard the shower turn on and a low moan come from the area. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he fumbled with his belt. Once that was done he pulled it off and set it aside. He now pulled down his pants and his underwear followed. He stood completely naked, his cock hard as a rock. He walked over and into the shower area. The steam filled the room as he walked further in. He spotted Finn and he walked up behind him. He pushed his stomach against the wall and he pushed himself up against him.

While he did, Balor smirked and his own hard cock brushed against the wall. He felt Corey's hard cock push against his cheeks and he knew he was in for a good celebration. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Corey whispered into his ear before he bit down on his earlobe. He moved his hips and his cock teased his ass. "I've seen that ass of yours hang out of your trunks. You do that on purpose. You want people to look at your ass. You want people to fantasize about it." He let go of his earlobe and growled into his ear.

"Well, today is your lucky day, Balor. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to fucking enjoy it." He said while he stepped back a bit and dropped down onto his knees behind him. He placed both of his hands on his smooth cheeks and spread the flesh. He got a good view of his smooth, pink hole. It was clear the male hadn't been fucked in a good while. He was about to change that. He leaned in and licked a few times against his hole and he smirked at the moans that spewed from Balor's lips. "You like me licking your hole?" He questioned. "Mmm, fuck yeah. I love it. Eat my ass, lad." He said before he felt Corey bury his scruffy face into his ass. He licked his hole and shoved his tongue into him.

He moved his tongue in and out of him at a fast like pace for a few moments. He pulled his tongue out and pulled back. He ran his finger over his wet, slightly loosened hole before he slowly pushed it into him. He pushed knuckles deep before he pulled out and pushed it back into him. He slowly added a second finger and with his free hand, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Balor's hard, smooth cock. He stroked him and fingered him, and Balor was in absolute heaven.

After a few moments Corey pulled his fingers out of him and took his hand off of his cock. He stood up and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He popped the cap and squirted a decent amount into his hand. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked him a few times. He then lined himself up and pushed slowly into him. "Fuck… you're so fucking tight, Balor." He moaned out. He continued to push until he was fully inside of him. Both superstars were in absolute heaven right now.

He gave the Irish superstar some time to adjust to him and after a few short moments, he started to move his hips slowly. The slow like pace lasted a few short moments before he picked up his pace. He placed his left hand onto his hip and gripped a bit tight as he moved his hips more. It was clear his intent was to get in Balor's ass, cum and to leave. If he wanted to do more with him, he would have got him to suck his cock, but a quickie will do. He brought his right hand up and gripped a handful of his hair and tugged his head back. He latched his soft lips against his neck while he fucked into him.

He started to suck against his skin and then he started to bite the flesh. He did so until he pulled back and saw he had left a very noticeable mark. "You're mine now, Balor. That mark proves it." He growled lustfully into his ear before he bit down against his earlobe and tugged back a bit. He then let go and took his hand from his hair to now wrap around his throat. He applied a small amount of pressure to his skin and his thrusts got harder and a lot rougher. His hips slammed against his him and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the shower area. The moans spewed from both of their lips and that too filled the room.

"Fuck me, Corey. Fuck that ass like you've fantasized about fucking me. Don't hold back. Fuck." Balor moaned out rather loudly and Corey did what the superstar wanted. His pace got a lot rougher and he applied even more pressure to his throat. The Irish superstar tried to breath but it was getting hard with the hand applying more pressure around his throat, but he liked it. He liked the struggle of trying to breathe. Corey now pulled himself out of Balor so that the head of his thick cock remained inside. He slammed himself as hard as he could back into him and he did that a few more times before he went back to his pace.

"Beg for my cum, Balor. Beg to taste me… again." He growled out. "I know you tasted my cum in the locker room after I let Cesaro fuck me. I knew you couldn't resist trying to figure out what it was on your trunks, Balor." He said. Balor's eyes grew dark with lust after he heard that. "Corey…" He started to beg. "Feed me your load. I want it down my throat. Please. I want to taste you again. I need it. I need your load." He begged. Corey flashed a grin and let of his throat and pulled himself out of the Irish superstar. He turned him around and pushed him down onto his knees. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself. It didn't take long, and within a few short moments he shot a few loads onto his face, and into his open, willing mouth.

Balor moaned out when he felt the white substance hit his face. When it landed in his mouth, he swallowed it down and moaned out. "Best cum in the locker room." He said with a grin. "There will be plenty more chances to get my cum. This isn't over, Balor. This won't be the last time I get that ass of yours." He said. He now walked away from him and out of the shower area. He found himself a towel and dried himself off. He then got dressed and walked out of the locker room. He went back out onto the commentary table and acted as if he didn't finally get a piece of Balor's ass. His excuse worked and nobody suspected a thing.

Balor on the other hand was left in the shower, his face covered with cum and his cock hard as a rock. He stood up and wiped the cum from his face and wrapped his hand around his cock. He used Corey's cum as lube and within a few moments, he shot his own load all over the shower wall. He was spent and was in heaven still from what just happened.


End file.
